Twilight's Broken Life The Second Testament Lost Letter to Celestia
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Princess Celestia POV and her fight with Sunset Shimmer to possibly hinder her plans for Ponyville, a bit of a back story of the princess of the sun


Twilight's Broken Life the Second Testament Lost Letter to Princess Celestia

_I thought I was ready for this but I was wrong, very wrong _

Celestia's eyes shot open, stood up with a bit of effort being shown because of a sharp object lodged into her right hoof. She looked around and only saw fire, ponies running for their lives as she tried to avoid burning or being controlled by Sunset and her associates, or some who rebelled were savagely killed.

_What the hell is going on? _She looked around.

There was no time for thinking about anything, she ran as fast as she could despite her right leg being out of commission about her current injury, she rushed out of the courtyard and into the clearing as she looked at a Ponyville burning to the ground when it was once a place where adventures were always everywhere.

"Oh no I have to warn the ponies of Canterlot and quickly" Tia said.

She uncurled her wings and was prepared to fly off when a red magical energy blast hit her right wing, severing an artery. Celestia screamed out in anguish, a pair of hoof steps walked her direction and stood a few inches away.

"Who are you?" Celestia said, barely looking up.

The figure removed her hood, revealing red and yellow mane, smirking at her former teacher as Celestia's face was that of shock and a bit frightened at what she saw.

"Sunset! What are you doing?" Tia questioned, standing her ground.

"What am I doing here? Celestia you really have made up for lost time, haven't you? After I took your precious faithful student away from you, rendering the Elements of Harmony useless. When I am done with this village, then the entire world of Equestia will be next and there is nothing you can do about it" Sunset explained.

"I will stop you" Celestia proclaimed.

Sunset smug smirk at Tia was the result of Celestia sending a focused stream of magic at Sunset's direction, she planted a defensive shield at her.

"I did some research on your magic Tia and I must say that you are an impressive species" Sunset praised, causing a shockwave.

The effects sent Celestia crashing into a tree hard back first as Sunset walked over and levitated the sun princess a few inches off the ground, her blood trickling down her mouth.

"That can't be all you have Tia" Sunset said with a bit of disappointment.

Tia shot her eyes open and used a solar flare to blind Sunset enough to give herself a breather and think of a plan to survive.

_How in the world did Ponyville get so dangerous? Where is Twilight? _Tia asked.

A magical energy blast knocked Celestia into the air with incredible force by Sunset. She flew up to catch up with the sun goddess in the air but Tia caught her in a fake out and buck kicked Sunset out of the air and crashing back to Earth and skidded across dirt that stretched almost half a mile.

"Poor Celestia you could have been something as great as Twilight but alas you choose to be a hero and try to take me down" Sunset stated, standing up with little or no effort.

"I am the heart and soul of Equestria, I will stop an nothing to end this madness" Celestia proclaimed.

Sunset had a sly smirk before rushing the sun goddess and rammed one of her forehooves into her face, forcing her to the ground hard. When the dust settled, all that was there was a small crater with blood trickling down Tia's head and her vision weary from the impact of Sunset's forehoof punch.

_How powerful is she? _Celestia wondered.

She got up finally after some struggling, she finally managed to stand up with Sunset standing there with that same smirk on her face, Tia spit out blood from her mouth, charged at Sunset with danger in her eyes but Sunset vanished, causing Tia to skid to a stop in confusion.

"What happened? Where did she go?" Celestia asked, looking all over for her.

A sharp spear pierced through her neck, causing blood to gush on her mouth and on to the stone-cold ground before she fell on the ground, choking on her blood. Sunset walked up, removed the spear and shook her head in disappointment at what she was seeing.

"I was really expecting you to be somewhat of a threat but like everything in life, things don't always go in your favor" Sunset said.

Celestia looked up at Sunset as her body became limp before ultimately lifeless.

"That's the end of her story and to think I was actually starting to look up to you. Well I guess now Twilight will have a new teacher and it will be me" Sunset proclaimed.

Without Sunset knowing, Starlight Glimmer hid behind a tree and when she finally left, she walked over to see Celestia's lifeless body.

"Oh god if she's gone then all hope is lost" Starlight said, holding out a bright blue stone.

The stone revealed a white pony with a purple mane, Starlight couldn't believe that the next angel stone holder. Now the mission was clear: Find Rarity and end this nightmare once and for all.


End file.
